


ron/hermione - huddling for warmth

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9-16-12</p>
    </blockquote>





	ron/hermione - huddling for warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-16-12

“This is completely your fault, you know.”

Ron opens his mouth in protest, turning to stare at Hermione. His jaw aches with how wide it’s open. “I beg pardon? It is not.”

“It is so.”

“How is it my fault? How in the bloody hell is this possibly my fault? I was sitting at home in my chair, doing exactly as I was supposed to be doing, and the next thing I know, I’m in my bloody boxers in the middle of a bloody ice cave.”

“Well, obviously it was you.” 

“If you so much as suggest I wanted this, I’m going to have you committed. I’m bloody freezing.”

“Well, how do you think I feel, Ron?”

It’s not until she says that, her voice breaking, that he actually looks at her. She’s wearing a pair of white knickers and a bra that looks to be half lace. The upper half. Where the hard tips of her nipples are staring out at him. Even her long, wild hair can’t seem to hide them. “Bloody fucking ‘ell, Hermione.”

“Hell would be warm.”

“C’mere.” He grabs her arm, and she feels cold, even against his cold skin. With a quick tug, he pulls her into his arms, wrapping them around her and holding her close. She shivers and it runs up and down his spine along with cold chills of his own. He’s not much warmer, but between the two of them, he starts to feel a thaw, her breasts and chest against his chest, the skin where her hands and arms are pressed against him heating up to not quite frozen. “Okay. So you didn’t do this.”

“I know. I told you that.”

“And I didn’t do this,” he continues as if she hasn’t spoken. “So that leaves...”

Everything goes black and purple and silver and sideways and the next thing Ron knows, he’s in the backroom of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. 

“You two.” He starts to take after Fred and George as they bolt for the front of the shop. “I’m going to kill you both.”

“Ron.”

Hermione’s voice stops him and he glances back. “What?”

“We’re back. But this time you’re naked.”


End file.
